Easter Surprises
by SylvaDragon
Summary: It's Easter day, and Albus is full of excitement as he waits for Minerva to bring his Easter presents. Chocaholic fun with Albus and Minerva, one shot orginally written for the Easter Challenge on Charming Roots. MMAD as always.


Easter Surprises

The new morning dawned bright and clear. Albus had been waiting for this day almost forever, well since Christmas at least, and that felt like forever. Leaping out of bed he dressed rapidly, his sapphire eyes sparkling with anticipation. Minerva would be coming soon, her arms laden with treasures. She would kiss him softly, her eyes dancing at his childlike excitement. He would return her kiss with passion, and be lost in her beauty for a time, as he thought that she was the greatest treasure of all. Together they would unwrap the delights that each had given the other, savouring the heavenly aroma of creamy smooth milk chocolate and strong dark chocolate, mixed with warm ginger and tangy lemon.

As Albus straightened his brand new easter robes, decorated with yellow fluffy chicks and sparkling rainbow coloured easter eggs, he almost decided to forgo breakfast so that he would be better able to enjoy Minerva's gifts. Then the rumbling of his stomach convinced him that this would be a bad idea.

Albus ate breakfast as rapidly as possible, he was so intent on stuffing bacon and eggs into his mouth, that he completely failed to notice the mischievous glint in Minerva's eyes, or the strange half smile on her face. At last the meal was finished, and it took all Albus' willpower to restrain himself from running out of the great hall to his private chambers. Instead he took Minerva's arm, and walked sedately along the passage with her.

"Shall we take a stroll in the grounds, Albus ?" Minerva asked, "It is a most pleasant morning."

"Oh yes most delightful." Albus answered vaguely, "But isn't there something we should do first my dear ?" He asked almost desperately.

Minerva grinned at him wickedly for a few seconds, then relented and allowed Albus to lead her along the corridor.

At last they sat together in Albus' private chambers, Albus had just given Minerva his easter gifts, and she was still savouring the delectable combination of darkest chocolate and ginger. Albus did his best to contain his impatience as Minerva took an incredibly long time to finish her mouthful of easter egg, at last she had licked her lips and murmured "Mmmmm" for the final time.

A smile flickered across Minerva's lips as she gazed at Albus who resembled an eager child waiting for a present. "Well shall we go for that stroll now ?" she asked jokingly.

"You appear to delight in tormenting me today, my dear." Albus answered, "I believe you have forgotten something ..."

Minerva beamed mischievously at Albus, in a way that very few people ever saw, and Albus marvelled as always at how her smiles lit up her entire face. "I assume you mean this ..." She said, producing a delightful looking egg from thin air.

Albus felt his taste buds begin to weep in anticipation as he gazed at the egg, he reached out a hand and stroked the smooth glistening surface, then broke off a large piece. Gleefully Albus held a giant chunk of easter egg in his hand, for a moment he stared at it admiring the soft shimmer of the light on it's surface, then he stuffed it into his mouth and chewed joyously. Instantly he screwed up his face, and seemed almost tempted to spit the egg out, only good manners prevented him doing so. Instead he swallowed rapidly, and then coughed several times as though he'd eaten something unpleasant.

"Is something wrong Albus ?" Minerva asked, as she watched him with an unfathomable expression in her emerald eyes.

Albus took a large gulp of cocoa, then muttered, "I think there might be something wrong with this egg, it tastes strange ..."

"That's because it's not chocolate." Minerva answered matter of factly, a statement which reduced Albus to bewildered silence for several minutes.

"Not chocolate ..." Albus gasped disbelievingly. "Not chocolate ..." He repeated again, almost as though he couldn't believe his own words.

"That's right. Not chocolate." Minerva said firmly. "It's carob, a muggle chocolate substitute, it's low calorie and low fat, much healthier for you. There's no sugar in it either.

"Not chocolate ..." Albus said again as he stared at his egg sorrowfully, and prodded it mournfully with his finger. "No sugar either ..." He added plaintively.

"That's right Albus, not chocolate." Minerva said approvingly, "It's carob, it's good for you. You'll like it once you get used to it."

Albus' nose wrinkled in barely disguised disgust as he stared in disappointment at his easter egg. He was just about to say that he didn't want to get used to it, and that he wanted his normal easter chocolate right now. Then he thought how much this might hurt Minerva. "I'm sure you're right my dear." He answered softly.

Manfully Albus took a big bite of his easter egg, and chewed determindly, "Mmmmmm Yummy ..." He murmured, while striving desperately to force his face into an expression of blissful enjoyment.

For a couple of minutes Minerva watched Albus struggle valiantly with his carob easter egg, then unable to contain herself any longer she erupted into gales of laughter, while Albus stared at her bewildered. Wiping tears of merriment from her eyes Minerva flicked her wand and the biggest most delicious looking easter egg that Albus had ever seen appeared on the table in front of him.

Albus groaned in despair, not another 'not chocolate' easter egg surely, and so big, so horribly big.

"Don't worry Albus, this one is chocolate ... your favourite Belgium chocolate." Minerva said reassuringly.

Instantly Albus' face lit up, as he plunged his hand joyously into the egg and tore off a massive chunk. He was just about to devour it when he hesitated and asked, "Chocolate ? Really ? Not horrible fake not chocolate stuff ?"

"Really Albus, I assure you it's chocolate, is my word not good enough for you ?" Minerva snorted, her eye's flashing in a very familliar and slightly dangerous manner.

"Of course, of course." Albus answered rapidly, and with a mix of apprehension and anticipation on his face, took a bite of his easter egg. As the familliar creamy flavour delighted his taste buds he chewed blissfuly. When he had finished, he gazed at Minerva in some confusion, "Would you care to explain my love ?" He asked softly.

"Just my little easter joke ... doubtless you recall your little joke from last easter ...." Minerva answered with more than a hint of triumph in her voice.

"What little joke ?" Albus asked with a well practised expression of feigned innocence.

"Now Albus Dumbledore don't you try and fool me with that innocent look, you know perfectly well what I mean. Your little trick with the easter egg full of chocolate hearts that followed me around all day long, and kept blowing chocolate kisses at me." Minerva replied firmly.

"A delightful romantic gesture ..." Albus protested with a mischievous twinkle.

"Not in front of the students and other members of staff it wasn't." Snapped Minerva as she glared at him fiercely.

Albus seemed completely unfazed by Minerva's glare as he sparkled at her joyfully, then whispered tenderly, "And speaking of chocolate kisses, I believe they are my favourite part of easter ..." Albus drew Minerva onto his lap, then kissed her lovingly on the lips.

_Author's Notes_

_Written for the Easter flash fic challenge on the Charming Roots Boards, this is a slightly longer version. I'm not responsible for any chocolate cravings resulting from reading this story, zooms off to devour remainders of easter eggs. :D Please review. _


End file.
